


Happy Together

by buckyliicious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/pseuds/buckyliicious
Summary: "I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life."





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this ficlet is. Just wanted to write something and this happened.   
> Not beta'd so all the grammar mistakes are my own!

Clint glared at the photo Bucky posted on Instagram. He looked up from his phone and glared at Bucky across the table.

Bucky seemed oblivious to Clint’s stare.

They’ve been coexisting for seven years in the Stark tower. Four years since they moved to the same floor so Bucky could have some separation from Steve. Bucky said he couldn’t even take a shit without Steve waiting outside the bathroom asking if he was okay. Two years since they finally got their shit together and starting dating. And it’s been one and half years since Bucky told Clint he loved him. One month after that Clint, with the help of Natasha, was able to tell Bucky how much he means to him. 

So, Clint, is confused to why Bucky would post this image online.

What.

The.

 _Fuck_.

“What the fuck, Bucky?”

Bucky glanced up. “Yeah?” He asked with his mouth full of cereal. 

“What’s up with this picture you posted this morning?” 

“Whaa-?” Bucky’s forehead creased in confusion. 

“Don’t play stupid. I’m not in the mood for your games.” Clint snapped. He almost winced at how harsh he sounded to his own ears. He blamed how little sleep he had.  “I’ve just come home from a month long mission and I thought we’d be sexing it up for at least a week. And here you are fucking with me. Are you still mad that I was pulled out on a mission last minute and couldn’t make it to date night? I know I texted, dick move on my account but there was no time.” 

“Whoa, what the hell? What’s up with the attitude?” The spoon clanked down on the table. “Yes, I am pissed about you leaving and then remembering to text me the next day that you’re about to go radio silence and I quote, ‘love you and give Lucky big kisses for me’. I waited hours at the restaurant for you before Steve showed up to tell me you were gone. And what are you going on about? What picture?”

Clint had the decency to look abashed. Did that stop him from opening his mouth and continuing? Nope. 

“This picture. C’mon, Bucky you can’t post shit like this on Instagram. It’s not funny.” He shoved his phone in Bucky’s face. 

Clint watched Bucky’s expression go from confusion to.… being completely blank. 

Aw, no. 

This had Clint even more bewildered on what the loving fuck is happening. It’s not even nine in the morning yet. He haven’t had coffee yet. Why didn’t he make coffee. 

No, see, he should be back in bed, getting truly fucked into the mattress by his sexy boyfriend. And then passing out for at least 14 hours. 

His eyes widen as Bucky’s chair screeched back as he stood. Clint stood up as well. 

“I’ll be back.” Bucky said. “I need to go-“

“Wait what? No. You’re not leaving.”

Clint moved quickly around the table and grasped Bucky’s arm. He felt the metal move underneath his hand. He tightened his grip. 

His eyes roamed Bucky’s face. With his free hand he cupped Bucky’s face. His thumb traced the scar on his cheek he got when he saved Clint’s ass from being sucked dry from a thirsty vampire. 

Clint didn’t know who was more shocked by how soft and quiet his voice was. 

“What are you hiding from me?”

Bucky jerked out of his hand on his face and made a move to get away from Clint all together. Clint countered that by pushing Bucky’s back against the kitchen bar. Clint moved in fast, brushing his chest to Bucky’s and cupping both sides Bucky’s face, tightly. 

“Don’t do this, Buck.” 

“Let me go.” Bucky’s lips thinned, his voice hard. 

“No. You remember the first months we started dating?” Clint waited until Bucky nodded. “And do you remember what you told me after the fourth fight we had?”

Bucky stared over Clint’s shoulder, not making eye contact and Clint watched has he grind his teeth. A horrible habit. 

“Yes,” Bucky gritted out. 

“Remind me.” 

Finally, Bucky’s eyes focused on Clint. Clint didn’t like how weary they looked. 

“I told you, no matter how much I cared for you, that I wouldn’t stay in a relationship with you if you ran every time we argued. I wouldn’t do that to myself.” 

Clint smiled faintly. Bucky also told him the next time they fight, Clint could leave the room but not the apartment. And the time after that he didn’t have to speak to Bucky but he couldn’t leave the room until they talked it out. This was the healthiest relationship he’s ever been in. And he’s always gonna fight hard for it. Bucky made him want to fight for this. For happiness. 

“Don’t runaway. Talk to me.” 

Bucky tipped forward, his forehead touching Clint’s. Bucky’s arms wrapped around Clint’s middle, holding him close. 

“This is different. We’re not fighting.”

Clint kissed Bucky’s scar, “You’re avoiding telling me something. Something that concerns me. That makes me upset. The faster you tell me what’s up, the faster I can get you back in bed and on top of me.”

Bucky chuckled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Bucky played with a loose string from Clint’s shirt for a whole minute- Clint counted- before he spoke. His voice clear and steady in Clint’s ear. 

“I didn’t post the picture on Instagram.”

 “…Okay?” 

Bucky sighed and leaned back. He kept his gaze on Clint. 

“I’m pretty sure Tony did it.”

After a slight pause, Clint waved his hand for Bucky to continue.          

“The night after you left, I was down in Stark’s lab. He was looking over my arm. It was hurting the last two weeks-“

“You okay? Did he fix the problem?” Clint interrupted. 

“I’m fine, Clint. But, you know how I am when I get my arm worked on. I drink. And with you leaving so abruptly, I drank a lot and I might have talked to Stark about stuff.”

Clint narrowed his eyes. “What stuff?”

“You stuff.” Bucky replied vaguely. 

“Me stuff?”

Bucky huffed, “I had a lengthy discussion about you to Stark.”

Clint was pretty sure his eyes are as big a saucers. “You chatted to Tony Stark about our relationship?” 

“I needed to vent.”

Clint took a step back and Bucky dropped his arms back to his sides. “I’m not sure I want to know anymore.” 

“You’re gonna want to hear the rest.”

“So you chick-litted it up with Tony about a month ago so he took it upon himself to post a picture of your hand with a wedding band on your ring finger and the description saying, ‘he said yes’, this morning?”

He took some joy in watching Bucky’s complexion turn a dark pink. That punk. 

“What did you vent about to Tony?”

Bucky ran a hand through his long, messy, bed hair. A sign he was nervous. 

“I told him how angry I was that you had to leave on such short notice and to cancel our date that night because…” Bucky voice hitched with emotion, “because I was going to propose to you.” 

_Oh my god._

_Oh my fucking god._

_I'm going to marry this sexy, considerate fucker,_ Clint thought giddily. 

“Oh.” Clint whispered out loud. 

Bucky’s face drained of color, looking crestfallen. “You don’t want-“

Clint rushed forward and practically jumped on Bucky to get him to shut up. He kissed him hard and long. When he pulled back, breathlessly he said, “Yes.”

Bucky's smile was breathtaking. It always is when grinned this big. Clint couldn't stop himself from leaning back in and kissing that smile.

Clint finally pulled away from the embrace and smirked, "I guess I need to thank Tony somehow."

"Hmm, we could always get JARVIS to send Steve the list Stark made of things he loves about Steve."

"Perfect."

"So... me and you." Bucky trailed off.

"Happy together." Clint finished. "Forever."

Clint entwined his fingers with Bucky's and lead him back to their bedroom. "Now, all I want is for my fiancee to screw me senseless and sleep for the rest of the day. Then we come up with the perfect thank you gift for Tony. Wait," Clint allowed Bucky to push him back onto the bed. Bucky straddled his hips, his hands flat on Clint's chest. "Where's my ring?"

Bucky kissed his jaw, moving down his neck leaving fleeting kisses before answering, "With Steve."

"Are you kidding me?" Clint laughed. He flipped them and grind his hips against Bucky's and bit back a moan. "I want my ring, Barnes."

"Right now? You want me go right now to get your ring?" Bucky bucked up, biting his lips.

Clint paused his movements and Bucky slipped his hand underneath Clint's shirt and brushed his thumb back and forth over Clint's nipple. Clint's eyes slipped close with pleasure.

"Clint?" Bucky continued to tease him.

Clint pulled Bucky's hand away and rolled off him. He slapped Bucky's hip. "Go get my ring, Barnes."

"Seriously? It can't wait?"

"Seriously? You propose and won't give me the ring?"

Bucky prused his lips, "But... sex."

"There will be some buttsex when you return with my ring."

Bucky growled, and practually leaped from the bed. He pointed his finger towards Clint. "While I'm gone, you better use that time wisely and prepare yourself. Cause when I return I want you on your hands and knees ready to take my cock."

Clint dropped his head back on the matress and groaned deeply.

 _Fuck yes_.

"Hurry back."

Bucky smirked, "I got you something else. Look in our toy drawer."

And with that Bucky walked out of the room leaving Clint breathing unevenly and completely _happy_. 


End file.
